Sweenett Fanfic Nellie Come Closer
by NellieLovesMrT
Summary: So! This is my first fanfic and I was gonna do it in little chapters but this is just the first. This story will have a bit of violence and sexual references so I wouldn't recommend it to you young 'uns ! Please rate :)
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Sweeney Todd *sobs*

"Here you go love, a hot cup of tea for ya cold bones." Mrs Lovett went over to Sweeney and turned him away from the window "Always brooding away love at things from many years ago" Sweeney looked away from the window and for the first time truly looked at Mrs Lovett his dark eyes plunging into her soul.

That night she lay awake thinking about his eyes and how she had always wanted to entwine his hair around her fingers and smother him with little caressing kisses. She was just drifting to sleep when she heard a knock at her bedroom door. She clambered out of bed wrapping her throw around her nightdress and stumbled to the door clumsily opening it; expecting it to be Toby and his infamous nightmares but she was pleasantly surprised as she saw Sweeney outside looking like a sad lost puppy.

"Mrs-" she interrupted him "Come in Mr T, I can't seem to sleep either". He did as he was told, but he was stunned at her mind reading skills. She closed the door quietly to avoid disturbing Toby and climbed back into bed exhausted. "So what's on your mind?" She asked. He stared into her eyes for a moment, dumbfounded then his brain started to work again and he conjured up a few slurred words. He finally gave up and reached for her quill and parchment. 'You are on my mind' it said in big scrawly letters, she smiled as she saw it and wrote back 'Why.'

He stuttered "bec-because I... Think I have fallen for you Nellie, and I think it's time to move on"

Nellie Lovett's jaw almost dislocated in shock and she just froze in time for a moment as Sweeney stroked her prominent cheekbones " I mean it Nellie, me and you are meant to be together I just know." she closed her mouth, jumped out of bed like she had not heard a word of his speech and smoothed down her nightdress. " Mr T, you need some sleep, lie down dear." She waited for him to lie down in her bed but he just sat and replied "Not without you". She obeyed him not because she was afraid but she was intrigued, maybe her dreams may come true, she thought as she climbed in to the bed cuddling him.

She realised that this situation felt awkward, but so right at the same time. She decided to unbutton his shirt and tuck her hand under it feeling the smooth muscles on his chest and her hand moved to his biceps, massaging them caressingly. He looked like he had enjoyed it and she loved the burning desire inside of her to lower her hand to his trousers but she didn't, it was only the first time after all she thought. He was pulling their bodies together holding her small, delicate waist close to his muscular one and cuddling her and tickling her neck with his hair. His hand framed her face beautifully defining her sunken eyes the most.

As their bodies entwined, their souls did too making them as one. Nellie loved this as she dreamed she would but it was even better, almost impossible she thought but of course it was plausible. Within what seemed like seconds of intimacy , night had passed and she had forgot all about the morning rush of customers in her pie shop downstairs. When she managed to pull herself away from Sweeney she got dressed quickly and hurried to check on Toby. All was well downstairs and Toby was fine by himself. "Waste of time, getting up when nothing's wrong!" Nellie thought but she started making more pies.

That day went really quick thought Nellie at what she estimated 8 o'clock. just a few rushes, breakfast, lunch and evening, as usual. Her body was aching with exhaustion and bird noises were ringing around her head. Just as she was getting warm by the fire in her old chair Mr T came in." Jus' wanted to check on you, Nell."He shouted. She awoke from a drifting state, startled. Had Mr Todd just started a conversation or was she dreaming? But when she turned her head he was stood next to her looking down at her with his face smiling for once. "Mr T, shouldn't you be getting your revenge?" Nellie whimpered. He shook his head "Life is complete with you, not revenge. The lust of revenge has not been replaced, it was always a lust for you and now I can have you." He stroked her cheek as his breath tickled the back of her neck and made her hair stand up on end. "You could always 'ave me Mr T, Always." They drifted off to sleep by the fire, her in a chair and him knelt by her side.

At about 2'o clock in the morning Nellie awoke abruptly to find Sweeney shouting in his sleep. "No! No I'm NOT GUILTY I'm AN INNOCENT MAN!" Nellie didn't know what to do but then he started crying so she shook him. "Nellie, you knew that I was innocent didn't you?"

"Yes Mr T, I believed you all along" she replied. He wept louder and she tried to comfort him as he nestled in her bosom. She tried and tried to comfort him but all he could do was wail more. Then something caught her eye...

* * *

Oooh a cliffhanger huh! Rate and review. REVIEWS ARE LOVE!


	2. Chapter 2

It was a scone, one meat-free human-free scone that she and Toby had bought from St Dunstans market a couple of days ago. She pushed his head away from her and stood up to retrieve the scone from the piano top. It was not much of a scone but she remembered that he favoured scones many years ago. She took the particularly small scone to Sweeney as he wept. She was used to dealing with Toby's night terrors but this was not as easy as just cuddling and reassuring a little boy. Sweeney muttered a thanks and began to eat the scone. Nellie stared at him until he had ate the whole thing. "C'mon Mr T, you've got another day of 'ard work tomorrow, you better 'ave some rest."

"Why, why cant we just run away? C'mon Nell, didn't you wanna go t' live by tha sea?" He replied sweetly. "Mr T, of course I wanna run away but we need more money, okay, we have to wait."

"Ok Nell but come to bed with me, please." Nellie reluctantly ran upstairs to get changed and Sweeney followed her, his razor close to him.

"Gawd it's so 'ard to get out of this bloomin' corset!" She rived about with it like a dog chasing its tail but it would not budge."Mr T, would you be kind enough to help me?" Sweeney went into her room and stepped over her newly discarded pantaloons. Sweeney flopped on her bed and signalled her to come in too. "But me corset!"She exclaimed as he pulled her on to the bed. She sat up on top of him and then pressed her head onto his chest. She saw the razor and started panicking." Mrs Lovett, don't move, trust me." He lifted the razor to the back of her corset and sliced through it. He repeated the action, this time slicing at the side. This made her wince in pain. He pulled the pieces of corset off her body and discarded them. Then he saw blood, down her side. He turned his head and licked it off her then continued to cuddle. She was unbuttoning his blouse muttering to her self.

"Nellie, come closer to me." He whispered to the back of her neck. She took his razor and put it by her bedside. "Now hush, we must get some rest".

The next morning her sheets were caked in blood and her wound was far deeper than it felt. But still she put on her other corset over her dress, hoping it would hide it. "Mrs Lovett," his voice boomed. She turned around, startled. "Gawd Mr T, you give me an awful fright, what d' ya want?" He walked over to her, picked her up and carried her downstairs. When in the pie shop he replied "Ya couldn't make me more scones could ya, it's just that I haven't eaten since ya gave me tha' revolting pie." She looked at him with her hands on her hips like she did with Toby. Toby, the orphan wasn't important to her anymore because Mr T was so viginile he couldn't do much, like a child. Like Toby. "Ok Mr T but 'cha 'ave to 'elp, me side is still throbbing." She got an old bowl, some flour, butter, lard, currants and 1egg from the cupboards as he watched her race around like a fly, stuck in a jar. Within seconds the scones had gone in the oven with some pies. Nellie ran about so much that she went dizzy and grabbed the counter. She fell down with a great thud and Mr T went to help her and saw that the cut down her side had opened again, bleeding vigorously, Nellie picked herself up but went dizzy again. Mr T guided her upstairs and sat her down on his bed. HIS BED. She was astonished that he even cared about her this much. She had lost consciousness a couple of times, then she blacked out again. He fetched her the bathtub and filled it with cold water. He carried the limp Mrs Lovett to the bathtub and undressed her. He placed her in and she immediately regained consciousness. "Mr T, what are you doing?" She said, her voice trembling in pain. He was undoing his clothing too and climbing in to the tin bathtub. He got in, next to her and she turned on her bad side. She froze her eyes welling up with tears and blood flooded out of her side turning the clear bath water a blood red colour. She moved her free arm on to his chest and whimpered "I love you but I have to go." And just like a scene from an adequately written movie she closed her eyes to sleep for eternity, dreaming about him.


End file.
